Heart to Heart II
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Sequel to 'Heart to Heart' and Rachel's choice


Heart to Heart II  
  
By: Wickedclowns101  
  
*Authors Notes - This is the sequel to 'Heart to Heart'. A very OOC fic  
  
for me, by the way. I'm not used to doing romance,  
  
that's Forlay's job, lol. Even without the romance,  
  
this is told from Ax's POV. Something, if you'll look  
  
at my author history, I've never done before. Well,  
  
that's about it. Enjoy!  
  
WC101  
  
It was an impossible situation.  
  
Tobias had caught Rachel and I together, and given her a choice  
  
between him and myself. I felt despondent, knowing who she would choose. Knowing that, indeed, I truly loved her. Now, as humans say, "All that is left now, is the crying."  
  
Rachel began to speak. "Okay, Tobias. If that's how it's gonna be, I'll choose Ax." I was in shock, to say the least.  
  
Then, to my utter amazement, she began to morph. It took me a minute to figure out what she was becoming. It was Estrid! Suddenly, it all became clear, why she had remained so close by to Estrid her entire time on Earth.  
  
"Rachel! What are you doing!" Tobias screamed.  
  
I am cementing my choice. In two hours, I will be an Andalite. Permanently. Rachel said.  
  
Oh my God, you can't be serious Rachel! Another Aldrea?!?! Tobias yelled, once he was back in his hawk body. He flapped his wings and took off.  
  
Rachel, you can't do this! I said, once Tobias was out of range.  
  
Aximili, for the first time in my life, I am one hundred percent sure about my choice. it was at that time, that I realized that I could do nothing to make her change her mind. I sighed. So be it then.   
  
(End of Scene)  
  
We ran away, Rachel and I. True to her word, she trapped herself in andalite morph. But not before we found a suitable place to live. We traveled many months and many miles to a region of earth Rachel called "Scotland". We settled deep in the forest and constructed a scoop.  
  
Rachel herself took an Andalite name. Rachela-Sirinial-Tobin. In honor of Tobias and Elfangor.  
  
We performed the fusion dance. Eleven months later, Rachela gave birth to our daughter, Rakana-Casia-Roulan. In honor of her best friend, Cassie.  
  
We lived many years in happieness. Almost fifteen total. We heard nothing of the great war with the yeerks. Surely we had won, or else we would have been captured by now.  
  
I had taken Rakana away from the scoop to train her. She was not like most females. She was not interested in the arts, or sciences. She wanted to be a warrior. Needless to say, Rachela supported this.  
  
She was very much like I was at her age. Actually, I was not much older than her when I was found by Prince Jake and the others. Now, I was the teacher. I taught my daughter as my brother had taught me. Slow and decisive.  
  
She let her tail blade fly! I did not want to discourage her by overtaking her so quickly. I waited until her blade was within a foot of my head, then I quickly parried the blow.  
  
Very good Rakana! You are learning very quickly. I said.  
  
Not fast enough, she sighed.  
  
Don't discourage yourself, Rakana. You are doing very well. I said.  
  
Aximili! Rakana! It's getting dark, so come back to the scoop, where I can see you! Rachela yelled.  
  
I laughed. After all these years, Rachela was still not used to the idea of living in a scoop.  
  
Coming Rachela!. Come, Rakana. I held out my hand. She took it, and we trotted back to the scoop.  
  
Our scoop was simple. No more than a 30 by 15 foot oval. Over the last third, there was a makeshift room, fashioned from animal hide. We had taken few possessions with us.  
  
Rachela brought two photographs. One of her mother, father, and two sisters. The other was of her, Cassie, Tobias, Marco, Prince Jake, and myself. I had taken my picture of a cinnamon bun.  
  
Our Rakana had had a childhood full of stories. I told her of the homeworld, and Rachela told her of earth. I told her of earth too. Well, mainly of its many foods and mouth sounds.  
  
None the less, we were happy in our small home. I sometimes wondered, if Rachela would ever want to reunite with the other Animorphs, and her parents. But alas, I was the only one Morph-Capable.  
  
At the end of the day, after Rakana had gone to sleep, Rachela was grazing just outside of the scoop. I laughed silently. She had still not learned to always be surveying her surroundings with her stalk eyes.  
  
1 I walked up behind her, and gently brushed her cheek with my  
  
2 Fingers. She turned her stalk eyes to look at me and smiled.  
  
3 You know, I think I'm finally getting this smile thing down. she said cheerfully.  
  
4 Rachela, I've been thinking. Maybe I should go into the city. See if we've truly won the war. I said.  
  
5 Don't lie to me Aximili. You weren't thinking about it. You've been planning on it for a long time, haven't you? she demanded.  
  
6 I nodded.  
  
7 Well, as long as we're clear on that. Now, I think you should go. But please, be careful. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. She said, her hands on my chest.  
  
8 I left the next morning. I had morphed into a Northern Harrier. Funny, how something that had become so familiar, so many years ago, was now so foreign. For I hadn't morphed since we'd constructed the scoop.  
  
9 Tell Rakana I will be back within two days, I told Rachela before I took wing.  
  
Of course. Be careful Aximili! She said as I floated into the sky.  
  
I had forgotten how wonderful flying could be. I have yet to feel a more invigorating flying with your own two wings could be.  
  
I had been flying for nearly an hour and a half, searching for any signs of human civilization.  
  
"VRRROOOOOSSSSHHHHH!"  
  
A massive noise made my wings tumble. I looked up, to see the impossible.  
  
An Andalite Transport!  
  
I always knew Prince Jake would succeed! I thought.  
  
I followed the transport into the city, and landed behind a technology store. Surely, this would tell me if the war was over.  
  
I morphed to human. As a human, I had incorporated artificial skin or "Clothes" into my morph. Also, I had incorporated a "wallet" for carrying human money.  
  
I entered the building. I browsed through different hardware devices. Video Camera, Pentium, Panasonic, until I found. an Escafil Device!?!? Impossible! I read the label attached to the corner of the device.  
  
TOP OF THE LINE, DIRECTLY FROM THE ANDALITE HOMEWORLD! HAVE YOU BEEN TRAPPED IN A MORPH? NO NEED TO WORRY! THIS NEW VERSION OF MORPHING CAPABILITIES RESTORES MORPHING CAPABILITY TO ANYONE TRAPPED IN A MORPH!  
  
I picked up the device and headed over to the cashier.  
  
"That will be nine thousand three hundred sixty two dollars please." I was surprised. Rachela had told me that many of the humans that inhabit this area of earth do not speak english.  
  
I opened my wallet, and handed the cashier a small rectangular piece of plastic called a "credit card". She scanned it, and handed it back to me.  
  
"Thank you, and have a nice day!" she said.  
  
I remorphed to the Kafit Bird to carry the cube home.  
  
Daddy! Rakana cried as I approached the scoop. She ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.  
  
Hello, Aximili. Rachela said.  
  
I smiled. You'll never guess what I saw! We won Rachela! And that's not all! Look. I showed her the box.  
  
Her stalk eyes sagged.  
  
You know I'm a nothlit. She said sadly.  
  
Here, read this. I gave her the box and the label.  
  
Her stalk eyes perked up. Is this for real?   
  
Yes, Rachela. I said.  
  
By the end of the day, both Rachela and Rakana were fully morph-capable.  
  
Rachela, I would like to see the others very much. And I'm sure you do to. I said that night.  
  
Yes, you're right. But that was so long ago. I wouldn't even know where to look now. She said.  
  
We have to try Rachela. I stroked her cheek.  
  
Mm, you know I can't resist that, Aximili. She smiled.  
  
Almost six months later  
  
We traveled for many months. We had equipped Rakana with a transit morph, a peregrine falcon, actually. We also were fortunate to find a pod of dolphins off the Scottish Coast. So, we would fly for two hours at a time, land in the water, demorph and remorph to dolphin.  
  
Needless to say, by the time we reached the American coast, we were exhausted. But we still had three thousand more miles to travel to reach the state of California, where we had fought the yeerks all those years ago.  
  
The trip had worn us out. We were near the secret Hork-bajir valley created by the vastly powerful being, the Ellimist.  
  
Now, Rachela and I were annoying Rakana. We had a slight tendency to point out everything that was familiar to us.  
  
Aximili! Remember that log!?!? Rachela asked me.  
  
Ah, I did. The log we had sat on, and I had kissed her so many years ago.  
  
I flew to the ridge where the main valley opened up. What I saw made my heart sink.  
  
The valley was a barren wasteland. The lake was dried up; all the trees were burned to mere stumps. On the edge of the ancient lake, there were two crosses planted. They were worn with age, but I could sill see the names written on them. On one, the name read "Jara Hamee". On the other, "Toby Hamee". I turned my head away.  
  
Rachela and Rakana landed beside me.  
  
Let's go. I don't want to see this anymore. Rachela said.  
  
We decided to go to Cassie's home first. Rachela and I morphed to human, while Rakana rode on my shoulder.  
  
"So," she said, testing out her natural human voice. "I've missed this body.  
  
Since Rachela and I had not morphed to human in so many years, our human morphs were still the bodies of teenagers.  
  
I took her hand in mine, and knocked on the door. For some reason, we both turned our heads when the door opened.  
  
"Hello? Can I help you two?" a familiar, yet, older voice said. We slowly turned around.  
  
"Hiya, Cassie." Rachela said weakly. For about ten seconds, they just stared at each other, unmoving. Then, Rachela let go of my hand, and hugged Cassie.  
  
"Oh my god! Rachel! We thought you were dead! When you and-" she looked at me. "Ax?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. It is me." I said. She let go of Rachela and wrapped her arms around me.  
  
She invited us inside and made "coffee". She began to tell us what happened after we left.  
  
"The resistance almost fell apart after you two disappeared. It was actually Marco that pulled us all together. We sent up a ship to the yeerk mother ship, armed with a nuclear warhead. Long story short, we destroyed the mother ship. Also, the only Kandrona within one thousand light years. Every yeerk on the planet died within three days. All but one." Cassie said.  
  
"Visser One." I said. She nodded.  
  
"After Alloran was freed, he, with help from the Chee, created a portable yeerk pool and mini Kandrona. We didn't want to kill him." Cassie said.  
  
"Why not?" Rachela asked.  
  
"Jake always hoped that you and Ax would come back. He knew that it was Ax's duty to kill Visser One." Cassie said.  
  
"Where is the filthy yeerk." I asked.  
  
"In the barn." Cassie replied.  
  
"Cassie, is it safe to demorph?" Rachela asked.  
  
"Yes, but why?" Cassie asked.  
  
Rachela, Rakana, and I demorphed. Cassie was surprised, to say the least.  
  
"Y. You're an Andalite, Rachel?" Cassie asked.  
  
Yes. I've been an Andalite ever since we left. And my name is Rachela now. By the way, I want you to meet your Goddaughter, Rakana. Rachela said.  
  
Rakana stepped out from behind me.  
  
"Oh. my," Cassie said, obviously stunned.  
  
Cassie, can you tell us what happened to the other? I asked.  
  
"I suppose," she said. "After the war ended, I returned to normal, more or less. I took over the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic after my father retired. Marco has his own TV show. Remember how he said he could be an entire episode of stupid pet tricks all by himself? He wasn't lying. Jake went into politics. Though, he's never stopped looking for you. In fact, the American people loved Jake so much; the Constitution actually lowered the minimum age for president to thirty. Jake is the President now." Rachela gasped.  
  
What about Tobias? I asked. Cassie's smile instantly dropped.  
  
"Come with me." She said. She led us out to her old barn. There was a new, bigger barn built next to it. The old barn was empty, except for two things. A stainless steel Jacuzzi, assumable where Visser one was being held. In the other corner, was a cage. In the cage, was a red- tailed Hawk.  
  
"Jara Hamee brought him to me, just before he died. He looked at me, and said. 'Everything in my life is gone.' That was the last time he spoke." Cassie said.  
  
I focused three of my eyes on Tobias. Tobias, I said.  
  
He looked at me. He flared his wings and shot at me, screeching.  
  
Tobias, that is enough! Rachela demanded.  
  
Tobias slunk back. How could you do this to me, Rachel? Tobias asked.  
  
My name is Rachela Tobias. Rachela-Sirinial-Tobin. I am an Andalite. I have a husband, and a daughter. You have to move on with your life, just like I have. Rachela said.  
  
You told me you loved me. Tobias said.  
  
I was a child Tobias. In all honesty, I am your aunt now.   
  
Tobias viscously hurled himself at the cage. Cassie flipped a switch embedded on the said if the wall. Tobias shook, like electricity was passing through his body.  
  
"A kind of shock treatment. I hate myself for doing it, but if I don't, he'll kill himself." Cassie explained.  
  
I walked over to the Jacuzzi. I saw the yeerk filth swimming inside.  
  
This, is for my brother you scum. I whipped my tail inside the pool, and speared the yeerk on my blade. I lifted him out, and dropped it on the floor. I ended his life with one quick stomp of my hoof.  
  
Cassie, does my mother still live in the same house? Rachela asked.  
  
"Yes. Your father too. They were re-married five years ago, but you can't go there now." Cassie said.  
  
And why not? Rachela asked.  
  
"Jake is there. He's holding an interview with your parents and sisters." Cassie explained.  
  
Oh, we'll find a way to get in. But tell me, who else got married? Rachela asked.  
  
"Haha! That's my girl!" Cassie laughed. "Well, Marco married Melissa Chapman."  
  
Ha! Chapman is Marco's father in-law? He'll never get away from that one! What about you, Cass?   
  
Cassie rummaged through her purse for a few minutes, before withdrawing a white card. The name read "Cassie Berenson".  
  
You are the First Lady? I asked.  
  
"Well, technically yes. Jake and I got married when I turned twenty. It was a small family thing, only our families know about it." Cassie said.  
  
What about the free Hork-bajir, and the Chee? I asked.  
  
"After the war on earth ended, we did all we could to bring up the population. When there were enough, Toby led them on the liberation on they're home planet. Toby was killed though." Cassie said. "And the Chee are still here on earth, blending in with humans as they always have."  
  
Well, we should go. Does Marco live in the same place? I asked.  
  
"No. He has a house about two blocks form yours on the right. Purple roof." Cassie said.  
  
Purple?   
  
"Purple. Don't ask me why." Cassie said.  
  
Okay, thanks Cass. I'll see you later! Rachela said as soon as we had morphed.  
  
"Goodbye, Rachela. Bye Ax and Rakana!" she yelled as we took wing outside the barn.  
  
We scanned the houses over the city as we flew by, looking for a purple roof.  
  
Is this how it always felt to fly, Mother? Rakana asked.  
  
Yes Rakana, I always said, flying was the best thing to come out of the war. Rachela said.  
  
I scoped out all of the roofs in my field of vision.  
  
There! Over by the- wait! It's on top of the old construction site. Rachela said.  
  
I remembered that place well. The place where Elfangor had landed and given the humans morphing power. The place where we had trapped David in Rat morph. David. The ill-fated sixth animorph. The one who had tried to destroy us, and nearly succeeded.  
  
We swooped down on the roof, and demorphed. We seemed to be standing on a pane of glass called a "skylight". I looked down. I saw two humans asleep in a bed. I assumed it was Marco and Melissa.  
  
How do we get in? Rakana wondered. Rachela smiled, and slammed the flat of her blade on the glass.  
  
"CRRRRUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHH!" the glass shattered.  
  
Melissa awoke instantly Rachela morphed to human, and jumped down through the hole. Rakana and I followed.  
  
"Rachel?" Melissa said weakly.  
  
"Hi." She said simply, and waved her five fingered human hand.  
  
Melissa was kicking Marco under the blanket. He awoke groggily.  
  
"Damn it Melissa! Let me sleep, I have a show to do later!" Rachela laughed.  
  
"Same old Marco." Instantly, Marco was wide-awake.  
  
"X. Xena?" he said, still unbelieving.  
  
"In the flesh." Rachela spread her arms wide.  
  
Marco turned his head. "Ax-man! Rachel!" he cried. He jumped out of bed, and grabbed both of us in a hug.  
  
"We assumed you were dead." Marco said after he'd gotten dressed and had his coffee. "Why do you look so young?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you. I'm not exactly human anymore. I'm an Andalite now. I have a daughter." It took Marco a minute to process this new information.  
  
"So you and Ax.?" Rachela nodded as she demorphed.  
  
"Have you seen Cassie yet?" I nodded. "And Tobias?"  
  
I had a talk with him. Rachela answered.  
  
"Hope you did something for him. He lost it after you disappeared."  
  
Marco, we need to get into Rachela's old house. Cassie informed us that Prince Jake is there. I said.  
  
"Still calling him 'Prince Jake' eh? Okay, hold on a sec." He reached for his cell phone, and dialed a very long string of digits. He looked up. "Mr. Presidents personal extension. Only Cassie and I know it." The phone rang. "Greetings, fearless leader. I've got a surprise for you. Just open the crowd for us. Be there in a while, later." He looked at us. "Jake is opening the line for us. You going to stay here, Hun?" he said to Melissa.  
  
"Yes. Someone has to look after Rachel." She said.  
  
Huh? Rachela said, confused.  
  
Just then, a small human with blond hair and blue eyes walked into the room. "Daddy!" she cried, and jumped onto Marco's lap.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart. This is our daughter, Rachel." Marco said.  
  
Marco, this is our daughter, Rakana. I said.  
  
"I was wondering who that was." Marco said.  
  
Rakana, do you want to stay here with Rachel, or do you want to come with your mother and I? I asked.  
  
I want to stay with mom. Rakana said, clinging to her mother's back.  
  
"I'll be ready to go in a minute. So hold tight, and make yourselves at home." Marco said.  
  
In about an hour, we were flying over the rooftops once again, only with Marco with us this time. Rachela's house was no more than two blocks away, but Marco persisted that we fly.  
  
Man! It's been so long since I've done this! Marco exclaimed. Just like old times, right Xena and Ax-man?   
  
Hehe, yeah. Rachela agreed giddily.  
  
I saw a roof begin to retract up ahead.  
  
That's it, Rachela assured.  
  
I tucked in my wings, and spilled through the air, down into the house. I landed on the arm of a chair. As I looked around, I saw two elderly humans, two human females somewhere in early adulthood, and many men in dark suits and sunglasses. I realized that they were all standing around one man, whom I recognized immediately. Prince Jake! I cried.  
  
I saw him jerk, involuntarily. "What the. Marco? What kind of joke is this?" he asked. I demorphed, so did Rachela, Rakana, and Marco. Prince Jake was speechless, to say the least.  
  
"Ax!" his voice was full of surprise, then relief, and then anger. "Do you know what I have gone through to try and find you and Rachel?" he yelled. "Who are your friends?" he asked.  
  
You mean you don't even recognize your own cousin? Rachela said.  
  
Prince Jake looked at her closely. "Rachel?" he said.  
  
Rachela morphed to her human form. "Yep." She said.  
  
"Surprise Mr. P." Marco said.  
  
Just then, Cassie entered the room carrying a birdcage. With Tobias inside. One of Prince Jake's bodyguards shimmered, to reveal that it was none other than Erek.  
  
"You all knew?" Jake asked. They all nodded.  
  
We explained everything. From that night, so long ago, when I found Rachel crying on a rotted log. We introduced Rakana to everyone, including her now, Aunt Cassie. We named Marco and Melissa as Rakana's new godparents. My Rachela was re-united with the family she lost so long ago. But all good times must eventually come to an end.  
  
Rachela, should we tell them? I asked.  
  
"Tell us what?" Prince Jake asked.  
  
We're going home. Rachela said simply.  
  
"Rachel, you are home." Her mother said.  
  
No, mother. Aximili, Rakana, and I are going to the Andalite homeworld. We've already reserved a transport. She said.  
  
For a while, no one spoke.  
  
"Well, I guess you're going to need to get going then." Rachela's father said.  
  
All of them escorted us to the spaceport.  
  
Thank you, Prince Jake. I said.  
  
"Don't call me 'Prince'." She said automatically. We all laughed.  
  
"TRANSPORT TO ANDALITE HOMEWORLD IS NOW BOARDING!" The computer said over the loud speaker.  
  
We said our good byes, and we began to walk toward the ship. I turned around.  
  
Wait. I said. Everyone turned to look at me.  
  
They do have cinnamon buns on this flight, right?   
  
-Fin  
  
End Notes- well, how's that for an ending? Before I start to get hatemail from all the Rachel/Tobias lovers, I just want to say that I wrote this fic for the sole purpose of being different. Did I succeed? Who knows. if I get a few requests, I might just write a conclusion to this. Or maybe a fic from Tobias' POV?  
  
And by the way, I have a few fics started and I don't know which ones to pursue. I have a Cassie / Ax in the works, a Rachel / Jake, Cassie / Tobias, and a David / Rachel. Please review and tell me which story to continue on. I don't want to waste all my time on a fic that no one will bother to read.  
  
LAYTE! -WC101 


End file.
